Kisses Between Best Friends
by TonylovesFany
Summary: I thought you needed one of my friendship kisses... she said as she kissed him. He smiled... [ANOTHER ONESHOT] [HHr] please... read and review!


Notes: I thought about this when I was listening intently into physics… Anyway, I hope you like this one…

P.S. this is my first… fic that has some angst/drama (I don't know what category but I'm sure it is either one) in it…

Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter.

Kisses Shared Between friends

It was that time again… that time of the year where in he, the boy-who-lived, builds his wall and closes his contact to the outside world.

He doesn't know that I could hear him… hear him cry… hear him pour out all of his emotions… all of his pain… his grief… his anger… and his sadness…

Today is the day when Harry's parents died.

We visited their graves earlier. Harry tried hard not to cry, how it stung his eyes whenever the tears started to fall. It was just Harry, me and Ron… The 'Golden Trio…'

It felt like my heart was being ripped apart from my chest and was gnawed.

I tried to stay strong for him, lend my shoulder to which he could cry on. He shook his head when I told him that. I emotionlessly laughed at the thought.

I could hear the faint sobs that escaped from his lips inside the room he and Ron shared in the Burrow.

Ron and the rest of the Weasleys were out doing an errand; leaving me and Harry alone in their house.

I was reading a book about magical creatures in the living room, when I started to hear him cry.

It wasn't like Harry to cry… this I tell you it's true. But he's not a perfect being… He's just like us; normal people. Tears started to form on my eyes upon hearing his soft wails.

Wiping my eyes with the back of my hand while biting my lower lip, I tried futilely not to cry. Grabbing the pillow from the couched, I used it to cover my face.

I started to let my tears slowly flow, but no sobs came out. "He… doesn't deserve… the past he had…" I said between sobs.

For an incredibly kind, caring and loving person like him should never come through to the things he have experienced. 'He was supposed to learn on how to ride a bike with his dad… He was supposed to have spoiled moments with her mom… and he was supposed to be surrounded with the warmth of the love that a parent would shower on her child.

The tears started to blur my vision… but I didn't care…

I heard the door from his room open; making that incredibly irritating creaking sound. I stiffened and started to wipe my tear-strained face.

I could still hear his faint sniffles when he was descending down the stairs. I could barely hear him speak, "It's not fair… It's not fair… It's not fair…" he chanted like a mantra to himself.

His voice was croaky, and it made my heart break some more. 'He needed comfort…' I thought. I looked up at Harry.

"Harry?" I faintly whispered, audible enough for him to hear.

"H'mione?" he couldn't completely say my name because of his hiccups. His voice was laced with shock and pain.

The way he looked made me frown. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, and so was his cheeks, puffy and swollen. His pained expression told me everything; he had been crying and crying.

"Wh-?" he spoke, but I cut him in.

"Are you okay?" I said scooting at the edge of the couch patting a place for him to sit.

He looked at me blankly, and then nodded. "Yeah…" he sighed sitting down beside me.

The fire at the fireplace was crackling and was giving warmth to both of us. I found the dancing embers very interesting while he sat beside me.

I heard him speak, "I just… miss them… is all…"

I frowned and looked at him, "I may not know them well… but I think they were great people…" I smiled weakly at her.

He looked at me with a blank expression. His eyes boring into mine. I wanted to look away, but I felt that I shouldn't.

He raised a hand and cupped my cheek; "Were you crying?" he asked brushing his thumb against my puffy cheeks.

I took my head away from his grasp, and stared at the fire. I slowly nodded and sniffed.

I heard him call my name…

"Hermione…" he spoke in a hoarse, pained tone.

"Hmm?" I turned to look at him. He was smiling sweetly, "Thanks…" he whispered as his tears slowly fell from his eyes…

Grabbing hold of his shoulders, I engulfed him in a big hug. "Oh… Harry…" I said, my voice getting husky. He gently patted my back, whispering comforting words on my ear.

Funny though… I should be the one that's supposed to be doing that. I laughed briefly then resumed sobbing. I felt that his shirt was getting soaked. And I was regretting that, so I pulled apart from my embrace.

He weakly smiled at me, his face changing its glow; from sad to happy, disregarding his puffy and red eyes.

Blushing a furious shade of pink, I returned my gaze back into the fire.

I could sworn, when I took a peak at him, he was smiling. "'Mione… you shouldn't have…" he slowly inched closer to me and placed his head on top of mine. Sighing, he wrapped an arm around my waist.

I stiffened by his reaction. But I didn't complain because I thought that he just needed someone.

We sat there, quietly and contentedly watching the cinders dance and enjoying the cinders dance.

I sighed, giving in to the comforting ambience. I leant my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arms on his waist.

I remembered a song when I was lost in thoughts. And unconsciously I started to sing it. "_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes… five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred moments so dear… how do you measure… measure a year? In daylights… In sunsets.. in midnights… in cups of coffee…_" I was cut off when I saw turned to look at me. He smiled and tightened his hold on me. I giggled and also did the same.

Another comforting silence passed and we were again staring at the fire.

I turned to look at Harry. "Harry?" slowly said. He looked at me and immediately…

I leant my head and gave him a light peck on his… cheek, or was it lips? 'Technically lips… because you only kissed the edges of his lip.' My know-it-all side spoke.

"I thought you needed one of my friendship kisses…" I happily said, tightening my grip on him. He smiled lovingly and inched his head closer to mine… And did the same; the 'almost-_kiss_' kiss in the lips. "And I thought that you also need one of my 'return-friendship-kisses' kisses."

We smiled and resumed watching the fire, not giving a thing about the world. Happy and Contented reigned supreme in my thoughts; and I was giving in to the world of sleep.

I turned one last time at Harry, who had his eyes closed. I smiled, "Sweet dreams Harry…" I said giving a kiss on his temple.

I snuggled closer to him an let my eyes closed, surrendering myself to sleep.

Notes: so how was it? Please… leave a review… Thanks!


End file.
